Wisdom Teeth Aftermath- Pirate Edition
by Oxo0827219460oxO
Summary: Based on the prompt by Jbirds212: Killian goes to the dentist and is pretty loopy after. Short story with lots of fluff and captain swan.


"Ms Swan?" The dental assistant called out in the waiting room.

Emma put down her book, looking attentively at the nurse. "Right here!"

She led Emma down a narrow hallway to the dental surgery room, where Killian was waiting. He sat on a long full body chair, with gauze stuffed in his mouth. His eyes looked lazily around the room and when he saw Emma he smiled weakly.

"Shwan!" He said joyfully.

Emma looked at the assistant, "How high is he right now?"

"Pardon?"

"How much anesthesia did you give him?"

The assistant looked at Killian, who was looking at his fingernails as if he'd never seen them before.

"Quite a bit." She said, before handing Emma a small bag of supplies and instructions to make sure he heals properly and leaving the room.

"Hey, Killian."

"Hey Shaun!"

Emma stiffled a laugh. "C'mon, lets go to the car."

Killian got up, wobbling on his feet before walking drunkenly with Emma towards the bug.

* * *

Snow slapped her card on the table, beating Charming for the third time at slapjack. He groaned, beginning to gather and shuffle the cards before there was a loud thud outside the door and the lock began to jiggle. Once the door swung open Killian fell headlong through the doorway, almost hitting the ground before Emma caught him by the collar, looking extremely annoyed.

"Wisdom teeth." She explained, dragging him over to the sofa and practically throwing him onto it.

Snow tried her best not to smile, to no avail.

Charming looked in disgust at the pirate on the couch. "He's staying here?"

Emma glared at him, "Well I can't leave him on his ship! He'd fall overboard and drown or mess with the gauze! It's just until the anesthesia wears off."

"But why did you take him to the dentist?" David asked, "he seemed fine."

"Dad, he isn't immortal. When you chipped your tooth in a fight we took you in. He said his jaw was hurting so I took him to see Dr. Hermey."

Emma walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a blanket and a few pillows. She arranged them for Killian, who was wiggling around like a toddler. When the pillow was under his head he looked at the ceiling stone faced.

"Swan." He said, slightly muffled because of the gauze, "my mouth hurts."

"I know. I know." Emma said, frantically paging through the pamphlet they gave her at the dental office.

David and Snow shared a look. Emma pretended not to notice. She headed to the kitchen, where she looked around in the freezer. Closing the door to it, she stood up and sighed.

"I'm going to the store. Watch him okay?" She said, grabbing her purse and walking out of the house before David could protest.

Snow eyed Killian on the couch with a mischievous smile on her face. David looked at her, mimicking her expression.

She took out her phone, and opened the camera. David looked at Killian, then back at Snow. He nodded, smiling like a dork.

"Hey Killian!" Snow said, filming the leather covered potato on her sofa.

"What?" Hook said, turning to look at her. "Oh hiiiiiii Snow!"

"So..." Mary-Margaret said, trying not to laugh. "Do you know any songs?"

He broke out in a grin, "Oh yess...loads. I know that one with the words and this one!"

"What one?" David prodded.

"The one with the bloke who got drunk."

David laughed, "Can you sing it?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

He sat up, looking completely out of it and zealously sang an out of tune verison of 'drunken sailor'.

David and Snow laughed hysterically as the pirate sang the Irish sea shanty with vigor.

He stopped midway through the song when David fell off the couch, red in the face from laughing so hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Hook asked, a confused frown creeping onto his face.

Snow giggled. "No, it's just you did a very nice job Killian."

The pirate began to scowl, "No you're laughing at me!" He looked dejected before wailing and burying his face in the pillow.

David patted the pirate on the back, regaining his composure. "No, really Killian, we loved it."

Hook looked at him with a doubtful frown, before smiling again. "Awwwwww okay."

Emma returned from the store, carrying bags filled with pain relievers and icy treats. She plopped the bags on the table.

"Okay, did he behave?"

Snow chuckled, "Sure did."

Killian beamed at this. "See I'm good Swan."

"Yes. You are Hook, wanna try some ice cream?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

Emma served up the ice cream for the four of them and headed over to the living room where they were seated.

"You need to take the gauze out first." Emma explained just before the pirate has tried to shovel a scoop into his mouth.

Killian raised his hook to his mouth, intent on clawing the gauze out before Emma stopped him.

"Not with your hook!" She warned, grabbing the prosthetic and twisting it off the brace with a _click._

 _"_ Oh okay." He said, digging the fabric out with his fingers. He held the wad of gauze in his hand, unsure of what to do with it now. Emma sighed, holding out her hand.

Killian stuck the saliva-covered ball of cotton in her palm, returning to his ice cream. Emma walked over to the rubbish bin and disposed of it, while David stared at her in disbelief. Why she dealt with this kind of stuff from a one handed pirate, he will never know.

After Hook had eaten at least half the pint of ice cream, he passed out on the sofa, snoring lightly as Emma tucked a blanket around him.

Snow looked at her with barely concealed elation.

"What?" Emma growled.

"I'm proud of you..." Snow said, clearly having a proud mama moment.

"Oh please, mom, none of this true love crap." Emma groaned.

"I am so proud that you have learned to love again-"

"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM,"

"and that you've-"

"I just am letting him sleep on the couch so he doesn't fall off his ship!"

Snow smirked, "speaking of ships..."

"Oh my god!" Emma stormed away with a heavy blush climbing up her cheeks, leaving Snow giggling slightly as she gathered up the dishes from the ice cream and headed over to help David wash them.

The next hour, Emma woke to a loud wail coming from where Hook was sleeping.

She rushed into the living room, to find Killian crying on the floor, clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Oh my god Killian what's wrong!?" Emma said, kneeling next to him and checking him over for injuries.

"I-I-yam n-not devishly h-handsome anymore!" He said between sniffles, before sobbing again.

"Oh, Kil." Emma said, this was by far the most vulnerable she had ever seen him and she was trying very hard not to find her pirate's cries adorable.

"Its alright." She soothed, rubbing circles on his back with her palm.

"No its not!" He yelled, "you can't love me now!"

"Killian, I think you should go back to slee-"

"Since I am not dashing anymore you won't think I'm good enough!" He buried his face in the pillow and cried into it.

Emma gathered the man in her arms, she looked into his tearful blue eyes and whispered. "Killian, I love you. I love your personality. Everything else is just a bonus. I'm not gonna stop loving you just because you look like a hamster for a couple days."

Killian smiled warmly at her. "You love me?" Emma smiled. He smiled along with her, before looking hurt.

"You think I look like a hamster?"

"No. Its just the gauze _you_ dont actually look like a hamster." Emma comforted.

"But you said-" He bagan, before Emma pecked him on the cheek.

"I think you should go back to sleep. Goodnight Killian."


End file.
